My Little Pony: May You Find Happiness
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Snowflake was a young boy of 8 years old, when he loss his family. Now all alone, he met a woman named Luna and decided to "adopted" him. There, he will meet his first new friends, his first rival and enemy and possibly his would be crush.
1. Prolong

_**Hello everyone! This is Allenfairytail and I'm back with another My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fanfic story!**_

_**Okay before I begin, I have some bad news. For those of you who read my other story called "Middle School Days", I was forced to put the story in "hiatus" due to my laptop's hardware messed up and I took it to Best Buy to get it fixed, but it would take at least 2 to 3 weeks and MAY have to deleted all my stuff to fix it, meaning that all my fanfiction stories, including chapter 7 that I was working on, will be deleted and I have to start over... but that doesn't mean that I putting up the towel yet! I will continued on the story! As soon as I get back my laptop!**_

_**Anyway, with that out of the way, this will be a new story that I had in mind. Like "Middle School Days", the main cast will be human, but they will be at a younger age (at least for Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash). I've figured out the age group for everyone so far.**_

_**Anyway, the story will begin with my OC, Snowflake (yes, the same person I used for "Middle School Days"), but the rest of the characters will be revealed in the later chapters and don't worry, the characters will have their same personalities from the show.**_

_**With that being said, I now present the prolong of "May You Find Happiness" (sorry, couldn't think of a better title than that).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

Snowflake was a child of eight years old that lived in Honolulu Hawaii. Snowflake had pale blue-white iris eyes, that matched the color of a _"high mountain glacier", _had light colored skin and possessed long light ocean colored hair with a very light cyan ocean green stripe in the middle that covers his most of his back and covers his right eye. Despite his young age, Snowflake was very wise and do his best to give out advice for those who needs it most. Indeed, people referred Snowflake of having a "sage-like" and clever mind. However, underneath his wisdom, Snowflake had a small, yet sweet and gentle smile, have a very sweet, supportive and friendly personality and is very cute and adorable.

Also, underneath his wisdom, Snowflake carry and deal with a heavy burden of being alone, despite being grown and used to being alone.

There were no leads or info of where Snowflake's biological parents, therefore Snowflake have been living with an elderly couple named Francine and Steve and they raised him with loving care and affection even since Francine found Snowflake on her door step as an infant. For 7 years, Snowflake enjoyed living with Francine and Steve.

Even though Francine told Snowflake that she and Steve weren't his biological parents, due to them raising him, he didn't care and told them that whatever happens, he would still love them as his real parents and hugged them. Both Francine and Steve were very surprised about Snowflake's answer, but they felt happy that Snowflake's familial bond with both of them didn't damaged by the truth. In fact, after Francine revealed the truth, Snowflake's bond with his adopted family grew stronger. Snowflake, Francine and Steve were enjoying being one happy family with a very bright future ahead of them.

However, Snowflake's world would soon be crumbling down on him.

When Snowflake turned 8 years old, he attended to a party celebrating on New Year Eve. to celebrate New Years Day with Francine and Steve. During the party, a group of thieves wearing black ski masks, broke in and ran sacked the house, taking everything with value. During the break in, the thieves shot, stabbed and even went as far as decapitated everybody. Luckily, all of the people that attended the party was adults (aside from Snowflake). Snowflake managed to avoid getting killed by the burglars, when Francine managed to hid him in a air vent before the burglars captured Francine and killed her.

With everyone dead and the house completely stripped of everything that has value, the burglars left. After 30 minutes of the burglars departure,. Snowflake came out of the air vent and looked for his adopted parents. He managed to find his adopted parents, but tragically stumbled across Francine and Steve's body. Both of them were decapitated along with most people and for the rest of the night, Snowflake stood there, be covered in blood and cried.

The next day, a passing patrol car saw one of the house's windows being busted. So, the patrol officer, who was a female, entered the house and stumped upon many bodies and called for backup. Then after a minute of searching the place, she saw Snowflake, covered in blood, hugging Francine and Steve's head upon his chest. Snowflake turned around and the patrol officer saw that Snowflake's eyes had no life in them, Snowflake facial expression were mixed with grieve, madness and insanity. The patrol officer did her best to comfort Snowflake from his loss when he explained what happened. After more police officers arrived at the scene of the crime, they escorted Snowflake back to his house. The police told him that they will find the people who did this horrific crime and received justice.

However, despite the police vowed to him that they will bring justice to him, it meant nothing to him, and Snowflake forever remembered the day his adoptive parents were brutally murdered, that it's the day that he understood that he was on his own.

A few weeks later, Snowflake found out that both Francine and Steve had a 1,000,000 dollar life insurance (due to both of them being wealthy) that Snowflake inheritance from their deaths. However, despite getting 2 million dollars from his adopted parents, money meant nothing for Snowflake, as he knew that no amount of money would bring back his parents from the grave and regained his source of life, joy and happiness.

With his adoptive family dead, and his biological family origins or whereabouts shroud in mystery, Snowflake stayed at his adopted family house until the end of the month, where he have to leave due to foreclosure, being sad, resentful and depressed. Snowflake had nowhere to go and he will most likely be out in the streets. He can't used his inheritance money to buy a house due to his young age, as the law required for him to be 18 years old to gain his inheritance. With all of this in mind, Snowflake begin to foresee his future filled with nothing but loneliness and misery.

Then, the day of the funeral came. Snowflake attended the funeral, despite it was raining hard. Due to a lot of people being buried, there were like hundreds of people attended the funeral. Most of them cried to see their loved ones being buried. Throughout the whole time, the image of Francine and Steve's death haunt his mind. Snowflake didn't cry, but he did let his tears run down his face. Even after the funeral was over, Snowflake never left the his adoptive parents gravestone until it got late at night. Everyday, he would visited the graveyard to see his adoptive parents grave.

On one of the visits that Snowflake made to his adoptive parents grave, his life would change; he met Luna, an adult who was visiting her parents grave, who happened to be the victims of the same attack that took the lives of Snowflake's adoptive parents. When Snowflake begin to cry, Luna saw him in so much grief and comforted him. Snowflake told Luna everything and revealed that he will be one the streets due to having nobody caring for him. Feeling very sorry for Snowflake, Luna decided that she would take Snowflake under her wing and stay with her. Snowflake, at first, were unsure to live with Luna, as he didn't want Luna to take the responsibility or the burden of raising a child, especially suffering much grieve from her parents death. However, in the end, after Luna convinced Snowflake, Snowflake has decided that to live with her.

By the end of the month, Snowflake packed up his belongings, took one last look of the house and hometown he'd grew up in, bid his neighborhood goodbye and turned his back, having everything on his mind spoken and said, to start a new chapter in his life living with Luna. Luna has said that the two of them will be living in California due to her job and for Snowflake to meet new friends, due to Snowflake being home schooled most of his young life.

Snowflake grew excited with the idea of going to a public school so he can meet new people, make new friends and be happy with his new life. Despite feeling excited though, Snowflake grew conflicted and still felt alone, as he always thought about his biological family abandoned him because they didn't love him. Despite what Francine stated that they died protecting him, Snowflake can't help to be conflicted with his own speculation that his family is still alive and they decided to abandoned him, just because that they didn't want him waste their time raising him.

Snowflake then came up a reason why all the bad stuff happened to him; he was a victim of fate and misfortune and tragedy and realized that he had been since the day he was born and started to feel and realized that he will be this way for years to come.

And most likely always would be a victim of fate, misfortune and tragedy until the day Snowflake die.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello again readers! Allenfairytail here bring you Chapter 1 of May You Find Happiness. It's a little short so I apologize, but it's necessary to make this story getting a "strong start" that it needed. **_

_**Anyway, here's Chapter 1 everyone! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**_

* * *

"Ahhh... The breeze feel nice out here today... I made the right choice coming out here..." Snowflake spoke, as he walked around the new neighborhood. It was nice and warm outside despite the season being summer. Snowflake decided to walk around the new neighborhood after finishing packing his belongings into his new room.

It's been only a week since Snowflake moved out here in California with Luna. Things between him and Luna are

As he was coming up to the park, he saw a few boys in what appears to be picking on a helpless little girl. Snowflake decided to head towards the group of boys to save the little girl.

"P-please... leave me alone...I'm begging you guys... please..." The little girl shyly spoke as she was curling up in a ball formation.

One of the boys kicked the little girl. "Shut up Klutzershy!"

The scene of seeing the girl getting beat up send anger and disgusted. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT HELPLESS GIRL?" Snowflake yelled in anger as he ran towards them. The girl slightly looked up and saw Snowflake.

The boys looked at Snowflake and smirked at him. "None of your business!" One of the boys shouted.

"Take a hike if you know what's good for ya!" The other boy shouted.

Snowflake ignored the boys and continued to head towards the little girl, while retaining his enraged look. One of the boys head towards and grabbed Snowflake by his collar. "Are you deaf you idiot? I said to get the he-"

Snowflake snapped completely and swiftly (but brutally) punched one of the boys in the face, knocking him out. All the boys's jaw dropped to the ground upon seeing Snowflake knocking the boy out so quickly. But after a while, the boys grew enraged and switched all of their attention to Snowflake.

"Oh, YOU ARE SO ASKING FOR IT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR KNOCKING OUR FRIEND OUT!"

"YEAH! PREPARE TO FEEL A WHOLE WORLD OF PAIN!"

While the boys were running towards him, Snowflake smirked a little. _**"Foolish..."**_ In a blink of an eye, Snowflake swiftly delivered a single punch to the three boys that had enough force to knock them all three of them out cold. Snowflake then cracked his knuckles as he walked passed the boys that were now on the ground. "You guys were _**way over**_ your heads." Snowflake then walked towards the little girl and help her. "Hey, are you okay? The boys are taken care of. You can lift your head now. It's safe."

The little girl slowly lifted her head and made eye contact with Snowflake. Snowflake took a good look at the little girl that was just bullied. She had light skin, long pink hair and strong cyan eyes. She is wearing a bright yellow summer dress and white Mary Jane like shoes. Judging from how the little girl weren't saying much, Snowflake could speculate that the little girl was shy, gentle, graceful, sensitive and soft. With that in mind Snowflake decided to be gentle and tender with the little girl.

The little girl started at Snowflake for a good few seconds, until she suddenly blush, most likely in embarrassment and looked at the ground, hiding her now blushing face from the person that saved her. After a minute or two of awkward silence, the girl begin to speak. "Um...t-t-t-thank you... um... what is your name..?"

"My name is Snowflake and your welcome." Snowflake replied. "What is your name? If you mind me asking..." Snowflake asked the little girl.

The little girl flustered a bit. "F-Fluttershy..."

"Fluttershy..." Snowflake smiled a little. "That's a nice and cute name you have."

The girl flustered even more upon hearing her name being "cute". "You really think that my name is cute?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yep. I meant my word."

Fluttershy smiled a bit. "Thanks..."

"Your welcome." Snowflake replied with a chuckle.

Fluttershy sighed a bit. "Still, those boys took my money... they already spend it... and they were now trying to humiliated me more. I needed that money for the store..." Fluttershy begin to sob a bit.

"I see... well... do you want me to accompany you to the store. I can pay for all the stuff you need." Snowflake suggested.

That seemed to make Fluttershy lit her a bit. "R-really...? You would do that for me...?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yes. I would gladly help you."

"T-t-t-thank you Snowflake... truly... thank you..." Fluttershy spoke, as she felt her shoulders being 1000 times lighter.

"Your welcome. Can you stand?" Snowflake asked.

Fluttershy nodded her head. "Yeah. I can stand." Fluttershy begin to stand on her two feet.

Snowflake nodded his head in satisfaction. "Good. Now can you show me where the store that you were going to?"

"S-sure. F-follow m-me..." Fluttershy replied, stuttering between words. As Fluttershy and Snowflake were leaving the park, Snowflake turned his back to see if the boys that he'd beat up would stay down and not get up to cause more trouble and harm to Fluttershy. And even if that was the case, Snowflake would simply beat them down again like he did a few minutes ago. Luckily, much to Snowflake's relief, the boys were still knocked out cold, so Snowflake turned his back again and resumed following Fluttershy to the store.

After walking past a few blocks, they finally arrived at the store; It was a Ralphes store and it wasn't too crowded. As they entered the store and grabbed a small black hand held basket, Snowflake begin to speak. "So Fluttershy, what did you planned on getting from the store?"

Fluttershy begin to think. "Hmmmm... OH! Food for tonight's dinner and for tomorrow's lunch . I need a bag of Salmon, a box of macaroni and cheese, a gallon of apple juice, 2 cans of soup; one to be clam chowder and the other would be gumbo, 2 packs of yogurt, a bag of potato chips, a bag of frozen fries, ice cream, whipped cream and finally, a pack of butter."

Snowflake nodded his head as so he can absorbed the list of food that Fluttershy needed. "Okay. I'll get the bag of salmon, the carton of ice cream, the can of whipped cream, the 2 cans of soup and the 2 packs of yogurt."

"And I can get the rest..." Fluttershy added.

Snowflake and Fluttershy separated to go get the groceries that Fluttershy needed. 15 to 20 minutes later, Snowflake and Fluttershy met up at the line. Both Snowflake and Fluttershy put the groceries on the moving counter. When all of the groceries got scanned, the clerk gave out the amount that Snowflake would pay. "Okay, this all going be... $22.01."

Snowflake handed the $22.01 to the clerk and the clerk thanked him. Snowflake and Fluttershy both grabbed the grocery bags and exited the store. Snowflake and Fluttershy begin walking, presumably towards Fluttershy's house.

"Um... S-Snowflake?" Fluttershy begin to stuttered.

Snowflake turned his head and made eye contact with Fluttershy. "Yes Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy was on the verge to having a "blush overload". However, Fluttershy managed to muster up the words and courage to speak. "Thank you for buying all the stuff that I needed." Fluttershy let out a tear. "Truly, thank you..."

Snowflake smiled at Fluttershy. "Not a problem Fluttershy. Do you want me to follow you home? Or are you gonna be okay from here?"

Fluttershy nodded her head. "No, I'll be fine from here. Thank you for your help."

Snowflake handed Fluttershy the grocery bag that he was carrying. "No problem Fluttershy. Glad to be of an assistance. I guess I'll... see you later...then." Snowflake begin to walked towards his house

As Fluttershy watched Snowflake heading home, she stopped him. "WAIT!"

Snowflake stopped walking and turned around. "Hmm? Is there something else that you need.?"

Fluttershy let out a huge red blush across her face. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do you want to be friends Snowflake?"

Snowflake stood there for about a good few seconds until he let lout a small smile. "I would be delighted, to become friends with you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy let out a huge smile, still blushing, but happy nevertheless. "Thank you Snowflake... for being accepting of being my friend..."

Snowflake nodded his head. "Your welcome. You have a nice day now Fluttershy." Snowflake waved Fluttershy goodbye and parted ways with her. Snowflake then resumed walking towards home, while Fluttershy did the same. Both of them retained their smile of the satisfaction of meeting each other.

"Luna! I'm home!" Snowflake called out to his caretaker as he opened the door and entered the house.

Luna didn't respond. Snowflake then again called out to Luna. "LUNA! I"M HOME!"

Again, no answer. Snowflake then walked inside the kitchen in attempts to look for Luna, only to find a small note attached to the refrigerator.

Snowflake took the note, opened it and begin to read the note.

_Dear Snowflake. _

_When and if your reading this letter, don't worry. I went to my college class for the rest of the day and I won't be out of class until 9:00 tonight. I made dinner for you Snowflake. It's salmon and some yellow rice. Anyway, I'll see later this evening if you are awake by then. And if not, see you in the morning then._

_Sincerely, Luna_

_P.S. The salmon and rice are both in the microwave, on a plate. I recommended to microwave it._

After got done reading the note, Snowflake nodded himself and set the note on the patio table nearby. Snowflake then walked towards the microwave, opened the microwave and saw his dinner, closed it and begin putting in the time that he wanted his food to cook. After waiting for 5 minutes, Snowflake got opened the microwave, grabbed his dinner, walked towards the living, turned on the t.v, sat on the couch and begin eating his food. It only to like a half hour for Snowflake to finished his food. Upon finishing his dinner, Snowflake carried his dishes to the sink in the kitchen and washed them. With the dishes done, Snowflake turned off the t.v. in the living room and head towards his room upstairs.

Snowflake entered his bedroom, and upon entering his room, he turned on his bedroom t.v. and entered the bathroom inside his room, changing out of his clothes. Snowflake then exited the bathroom and put on his pajamas. With his pajamas on, Snowflake jumped on his bed and covered up underneath his bed sheets. For the next 2 hours, Snowflake watched t.v. until he felt very sleepy.

Before he went to sleep, Snowflake checked the clock to see what time it was. It's was only 8:30 p.m. but Snowflake didn't care, as he was tired from packing. All through morning and half of the afternoon, Snowflake was unpacking his stuff in his room. Although Luna grew wary and concern for him of unpacking for hours and even told him to take a break, Snowflake ignored her and resumed unpacking until he got done around 4:30 p.m., where he wanted to go out and explore the nice neighborhood. And that's when he met Fluttershy and helped her.

"_Fluttershy... She seems to be a nice and caring girl... I just made a friend today out here... Maybe living out here wouldn't be this bad than I thought..."_ Snowflake thought.

Snowflake then fell asleep with a small smile on face, happy that he made a friend today and hopefully, he'll meet more children in his age an be friends with them.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello again readers! Allenfairytail here bring you Chapter 2 of May You Find Happiness. I had a tough and "tricky" time to make this chapter cause I don't want the story progress too fast or two slow. But I managed to figured it out. **_

_**Anyway, Here's Chapter 2 of May you find Happiness. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Snowflake moaned as he was twisting and turning in his bed until he couldn't stand the sound of his alarm clock going off, opened his eyes and slammed his left hand on his alarm clock, with enough force to turn it off, but not enough break it. Snowflake opened his eyes and started to sit on the bed. Snowflake then stretched his arms and let out a long yawn.

Snowflake quickly checked his clock; It was 9:00 a.m. Snowflake sluggishly got out of bed and head towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, wash his face, brushed his long ocean blue hair and exited the bathroom, fully refreshed and awake. Snowflake changed out of his pajamas and into his casual clothes, which consists a pair of black jeans and a pair of black shirt and black socks.

With Snowflake now fully dressed, he exited his bedroom and headed towards downstairs. Upon reaching the living room, Snowflake saw Luna up, sitting on the couch and watching the news.

Luna then turn her head and saw Snowflake up and came towards him. "Good morning Snowflake." Luna hugged Snowflake softly.

"Morning Luna. Have any plans for today?" Snowflake asked as he returned the hug.

"Well I have to go to the college campus in a few minutes to take care of a few things." Luna replied.

"Oh okay..." Snowflake said.

"And plus, since it's already September and school start on the 10th of this month, I'm also going to the store so you can prepare for school." Luna added.

Snowflake nodded his head.

"Are you begining to feel a little nervous about attending school? Cause you did told me that you were homeschooled before your adoptive parents was killed." Luna spoke.

Snowflake tried not to cry from Luna mentioning of his adoptive parents, and although Snowflake didn't cry, he did let his tears run down his face. Luna noticed Snowflake's tears and realized that she made him cry from mentioning his parents. "I'm sorry Snowflake... I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"No... no... It's okay..." Snowflake spoke, reasuring that everything is okay.

"Your sure?" Luna asked.

"Positive." Snowflake replied.

"Well okay... I have to go now Snowflake... I left some money for you in case you want to get something to eat. Speaking of which, do you have any plans going anywhere?" Luna asked.

"Acually, I'm going to the library later today." Snowflake replied.

"Are you gonna go there to study? I don't want you to study too much... I know that your studying hard, but I don't want you to miss most of your childhood. You only have one childhood Snowflake..." Luna added.

"Okay Luna. I won't study too much. But that's not the reason why I'm going to the library. I'm going there so I can check out some books." Snowflake said.

"Oh okay. That's good. Alright I have to go now. I'll see you later Snowflake." Luna said as she gave Snowflake a peck on his forehead.

"See you later Luna." Snowflake replied. Snowflake watched Luna get her things and left the house. Snowflake then sat on the couch and watched the news. As the hours passed, Snowflake begin to think about Fluttershy. It's been 3 weeks since Snowflake met Fluttershy and they have been running each other for the past three weeks of knowing each other.

When it got around 2:30 in the afternoon, Snowflake got his house keys and wallet, put on his small sweatjacket and left the house. Snowflake headed to the library. Luckliy, since Luna showed him where the library was, Snowflake was confident enough to know where to go to reach the library. After like 10 minutes of walking, Snowflake reached the library.

The library building was pretty big: it had 3 floors, the first and second floor were available for people to go to, while the third floor restricted only for the library staff. Inside, there was a coffee shop and snack bar. Also inside, there was also a teen center for teenagers.

Snowflake casually entered the library with his library card in his pocket that he waited to get it by mail from the last two weeks. Snowflake headed downstairs, where the coffee and snack bar is located. He then went to the book isle all the way in the back, where all the _young-adult fiction_ and_ high fantasy_ books would be located. Much to his satisfaction, Snowflake to find and locate all four of the books from the_ Inheritance Cycle _series: _Eragon_, _Eldest_, _Brisingr_ and _Inheritance_.

Due to all 4 of the books being rather big and a bit heavy, Snowflake did struggle a bit to carry all four of them. When he found a table nearby, Snowflake set his books down and begin reading _Eragon_, book one of the _Inheritance Cycle_. While he was reading he heard his name being called.

"S-Snowflake? Is that y-you?"

Snowflake lifted his head as he reconized the voice that called his name and turned his head. Snowflake eye wided when saw his friend, Fluttershy was here in the library today. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy let out a smile as she gave Snowflake small hug. "Hey there. Never thought I'd see you here." Fluttershy was wearing her favorite bright yellow dress.

"Fancy meeting you here as well. What are you doing here today?" Snowflake asked quietly.

Fluttershy smiled. "I'm here reading and looking at books with my friends."

Snowflake raised his eye brow a bit. "Oh really?"

"Yep." Fluttershy replied.

"Okay, well you have a good day then." Snowflake said as he walked back to his seat.

Fluttershy stopped Snowflake by grabbing his hand. "Wait!"

Snowflake turned around and faced Fluttershy. "Is something wrong Fluttershy?"

"I want you to meet my friends Snowflake. I told them all about you for the past three weeks of knowing and bumping each other and they wanted to meet you." Fluttershy replied with a smile on her face.

Snowflake couldn't help but to blush slightly. He never thought that Fluttershy's friends had the interest of meeting him. Also, he never imagine that he'll would be popular enough that people wanted to meet him.

Fluttershy saw Snowflake's blushing face and smiled a bit. "Don't worry, my friends are nice and caring. You'll like them and they would like you too."

Snowflake nodded his head a bit. "O-okay..."

"I'll go get them. I'm going to bring them here where you are." Fluttershy said.

Snowflake nodded as he let Fluttershy leave and go find her friends. While waiting, Snowflake went back to his table and resumed on reading his book. Around 15 minutes later, Snowflake begin to hear footsteps. And as he hears the footsteps getting closer to him, Snowflake then heard Fluttershy's voice and a few other girls voice that he was unfamiliar with. Finally, Fluttershy called his name from a distance. "Snowflake. I'm back with my friends."

Snowflake set his book down and saw Fluttershy and five other girls with her. Snowflake got off his chair so he can greet the other girls.

"Snowflake, I like for you to meet my friends. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity. Everyone, this is Snowflake. The same person that I told you guys about how he helped and saved me. " Fluttershy introduced Snowflake to her friends.

Snowflake blinked as he was being introduced to Fluttershy's friends. He looked at each of the five girls, one by one.

First to begin with is Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle had long dark blue, mixed with purple and pink hair and had violent colored eyes. Twilight Sparkle wore a purple t-shirt and a dark blue cloth skirt.

Second, there is Pinkie Pie. Pinkie, as her name implies, had long dark pink hair with big curly loose hair and had bluish cyan eyes. Pinkie wore a dark pink dress that covered her kness.

Next, there is Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash had long six different colored stripes in her long hair; brilliant red, brilliant orange, light yellow, moderate green, strong cyan and moderate violet. Her hair, as her name heavily implies, has an appearance of a actual rainbow. She also has strong rose coloered eyes. Rainbow Dash wore blue denim jeans and a blue shirt.

Then, there is Applejack. Applejack had long light yellow/blonde hair in a shape of a long pony tail, and had moderate green eyes. Applejack wore blue denim jeans just like Rainbow Dash but wore an orange shirt with apple patterns on it.

And last but not least, there is Rarity. Rarity had long "shiny rich" indigo purple, mixed and blended with dark violet hair and had azure eyes with slightly light blue eyeliner on them. Rarity wore what appears to be a nice silver silk dress.

"Hello everyone. Nice to meet you all. Hope we can all get along together just fine." Snowflake greeted to the other girls as he bowed and placed his left hand on his chest where his heart was.

Just then, the girl with the curly dark pink hair ran up to Snowflake and grabbed his hands, with a smile on her face and jumped up and down. "SO YOUR THE ONE THAT SAVED FLUTTERSHY AND TOLD ALL ABOUT YOU! IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU! MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE!" The girl then jumped up and down, feeling excited and happy that she finally met the person that Fluttershy talked so much about.

Snowflake was take a back by Pinkie Pie's loudness and excitment. Pinkie Pie then hugged Snowflake and Snowflake was on the verge on passing out from lack of air due to Pinkie Pie's tightly bear hug.

"Snowflake! Pinkie Pie, please let go of him. " Fluttershy gasped as she panicked to see Snowflake was getting squished.

Luckily, the girl with the rainbow colored hair managed to separated Pinkie Pie and Snowflake. Then the rainbow haired girl begin to speak with Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie, you almost killed the boy! What were you thinking?"

"Sorry Dashie. It's just who I am. You know that." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Rainbow Dash blushed from Pinkie Pie calling her "Dashie". "What did i tell you about calling me Dashie?"

"But I like calling you Dashie." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie begin to argue and the rest of the girls and Snowflake sweatdropped. Snowflake begin to speak. "Does those two always argue like this?"

"Yep. Always. Anyway, I haven't told you my name. My name is Twilight Sparkle." The girl with dark blue replied.

"The name's Applejack _partner!_" The girl with long light yellow/blonde hair in a shape of a long pony tail spoke as she grabbed Snowflake's hand and shook it.

"My name is Rarity. Pleasure to meet you Snowflake." The girl with "shiny rich" indigo purple hair introduced herself.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash! The _coolest_ girl around! The girl with rainbow like hair shouted as she got done arguing with Pinkie Pie and went up to Snowflake and shook his hand.

Snowflake shooked Rainbow Dash's hand in response and smiled a little. Luckily, there weren't that many people in the library since it was Sunday today, so none of them weren't scowled for their loudness. After a while of greeting each other, Snowflake went back to his table where his books are, with Fluttershy and his friends following him.

"So, Snowflake... How old are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Eight years old." Snowflake causally replied.

"Nice! All of us are the same as you!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully added.

"Oh really now?" Snowflake asked, raising his eye brow.

"Yep! Hey do you live nearby here?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Why yes I do Pinkie Pie. My house is like... 10 to 15 mintues long from here." Snowflake replied as he grabbed the books that he'll be checking out.

Just then, everyone heard a growl. Rainbow Dash then placed both of her hands onto her stomach. "Sorry guys... that was my stomach just now... geez... I'm so hungry right now..."

"Me too." Pinkie Pie added.

"We can't get any food since none of us have any money with us." Rarity noted.

"You guys are hungry?" Snowflake asked, raising his eye brow.

"Unfortunately, yes." Twilight replied.

"You know, I _could_ treat you guys lunch if you want." Snowflake suggested.

"You would do that for us?" Applejack asked.

Snowflake nodded his head. "Of course, my treat. Think of it as a _celebration_ of finally meeting each other since Fluttershy have mentioned you all about me."

"YAY, YAY, YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered as was now jumping up and down.

"But we don't want to get food from the snack bar here." Rarity spoke.

"Yeah, we wan to eat somewhere else." Rainbow Dash added.

"Oh that's fine with me. We can leave now if you want. I can resume reading later at home then. Or, are you girls still wanted to stay?" Snowflake asked.

"Well, I'd still need to stay here so I can look for a few books I need." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"And I wanted to check out a movie too." Pinkie Pie added.

"I need to look a few books myself." Rarity added.

"Me too. I need to look for a couple of cook books." Applejack spoke.

"And I'm looking for the books I need." Fluttershy also added.

"I don't need any books at all." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, I'll be at the front at the check out desk." Snowflake spoke to the girls.

The girls nodded and each of the kids separated so they can do what they need to do. Rainbow Dash decided to tag along with Snowflake so she can know about more about Snowflake. Rainbow Dash followed Snowflake to the check out desk, while carrying some of the books that Snowflake were going to check.

"Here... we... go!" Snowflake said as he strugglily set the books on the shelf. Rainbow Dash gave Snowflake the two other books that he wanted check out. Snowflake then set the two other books on the shelf. Snowflake then turn to the person that was running the desk, which happens to be the librarian. "*Whew* Hi miss, I like to check out these four books."

The female librarian smiled at Snowflake. "Okay. Have your library care with you?"

Snowflake nodded his head in response and got his library care out from his pocket and gave it to the librarian, in which the female librarian took it. While the librarian were scanning scanning his card and books, Snowflake turned his attention to Rainbow Dash. "Thank you so much for hellping me carrying those books."

"Rainbow Dash smiled at Snowflake. "No problem dude! Anyway, how long have you've been living here in this neighborhood?"

"Only like a month so far." Snowflake replied.

"Really? Where are you from?" Rainbow Dash asked as she raised her eye brow.

"I came from Hawaii." Snowflake casually replied.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. "Your from Hawaii?"

"Yep, all the way from there." Snowflake added.

"How is it out there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's nice out there. The sea is nice and clean, alot of nice restaurants, alot of fun places to visit to and nice neighborhoods. I would say it's like a perfect place to live." Snowflake smiled.

"If so, why did you want to move out here?" Rainbow Dash asked in curiousity.

Snowflake tried to speak, but the image of his adoptive parents deaths and severed heads caused Snowflake to become stunnned and was silent and hesitant for a good 10 seconds until Rainbow Dash spoke. "Snowflake. Woohoo...Snowflake... Hey!"

Snowflake then snapped his mind back into reality. "Huh? Oh, Rainbow Dash..." Snowflake then sighed a little bit. "The reason I moved here is because I had some bad memories when I was younger."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Totally understandable dude."

The librarian gave Snowflake his card and a small receipt of when the books are due. Luckily, the books were in a bag, Snowflake could now carry all 4 of the books without much trouble. Snowflake and Rainbow Dash then waited for the rest of the girls to get what they needed. Finally, after a while of waiting, the rest of the girls arrived at the check out desk, checking out everything that they need. The gang then exited the library.

"Okay, now that we're out of the library, where do you want to get something to eat?" Snowflake asked.

"I WANNA GO TO WENDY'S!" Pinkie Pie shouted childish in response.

"Is there _even_ a Wendy's nearby?" Snowflake asked, raising his eye brow.

"Acually, yes there is. There more places where we can eat." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Your not from around here huh little fella?" Applejack asked.

"No... I'm from Hawaii." Snowflake replied.

"Really? You are? Rarity asked in suprisement.

"Yep." Snowflake nodded his head.

"So Snowflake, where do you want to eat?" Fluttershy asked.

"It really doesn't matter where we eat. I'll eat mostly anything." Snowflake replied.

"Oh okay. Where do you guys want to eat today?" Fluttershy asked.

The girls wanted to go to Wendy's eat lunch and they walked towards Wendy's. Since Snowflake don't know much about the nieghborhood, Snowflake followed the girls so they can lead. After a while they arrived at the fast food area. There was alot of other fast food places and large resturaunts surrounding the area.

Snowflake and the girls entered Wendy's and got in line. Luckliy, the line wasn't painfully slow and all seven of them ordered their food. Snowflake paid for the food and after a while of waiting, Snowflake picked up the food and carried it to the table, where Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were sitting at.

Snowflake and the girls begin eating and while they ate, they exchanged alot of conversation and the girls asked Snowflake alot of questions to know more about him, in which Snowflake answered most of them. After 30 to an hour of eating and socializing, the kids finished their food and exited Wendy's.

"Ahhh... I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!" Pinkie Pie shouted in satifaction and joy.

"I hear that Pinkie Pie!" Applejack added in happiness.

"Thank you so much for treating us lunch Snowflake. That was very nice of you!" Rarity said as she clapped her hands in happiness.

"Yes Snowflake, thank you for buying lunch for us." Twilight Sparkle added.

"It was no big deal. Glad that I could treat you lunch." Snowflake said with a smile on his face.

"Anyway, what time is it right now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's...5:30 pm." Snowflake replied.

"Oh my... we need to get home." Fluttershy said alarmed.

"Wait...? What time did you say it was Snowflake?" Rairty asked.

"5:30 pm." Snowflake replied.

Rarity gasped. "Oh no, we _do_ need to get home! Celestia would have our hides if we stay out too late!"

"Rarity's right!" Twilight Sparkle added and then turn her attention to Snowflake. "Sorry to cut hanging out time short, be we need to get home quickly."

Snowflake shook his head. "I understand."

"Wait! Won't you get lost...?" Fluttershy asked, as she remembered that Snowflake don't know the nieghborhood that well.

"At first yes, but I can see the playground at the far right. I live right next to it." Snowflake replied as he pointed the playground, located all the way at the end on the street.

"Oh okay. Well, we'll see you later then. Fluttershy shyly said as she begin to walk way with her friends by her side.

"See you later Snowflake!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"It was a pleasure to meet such nice boy like you!" Rarity added.

"It was cool meeting you dude!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Let's meet again _partner_!" Applejack shouted.

"Yeah! It's nice meeting you Snowflake!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

"Nice meeting you all! BYE!" Snowflake shouted back towards the girls as he watched them walk acrossed the street, and headed home. Snowflake then begin his long walk towards home, but then he noticed a nearby city comming towards the bus stop was next to him. Snowflake quickily decided to take the bus home.

The bus stopped in front of him and Snowflake got on the bus, payed the fare and stand on the bus, holding a metal bar besides him. It only took the bus like 5 minutes for the bus to get to the stop that Snowflake gets off at. After got off the bus, he walked towards home. Finally, Snowflake arrived at the front door, unlocked the door and entered the house. Snowflake then closed the door and lock it back up.

"Luna! I'm home!" Snowflake shouted, to see if Luna was home.

"Snowflake! I'm in the kitchen!" Luna replied from a distance.

Snowflake nodded and headed to the kitchen, where he saw Luna, making dinner and dessert for later tonight. Luna smiled as she saw Snowflake home and safe. "Hey Snowflake, welcome home."

"Hey Luna. I'm back from the library. And while I was there, I made some new friends." Snowflake replied.

"Really? That's great to here Snowflake! Anyway, dinner is going to be ready in 15 minutes." Luna said.

Snowflake nodded. "Okay Luna." Snowflake then made his way towards his room upstairs, so he resume reading the books he checked out from the library. Upon entering his room, Snowflake took off his sweatjacket and shoes and hopped onto his bed. Snowflake begin reading his book until 20 minutes later, Luna called him to dinner and Snowflake went to the kitchen downstairs.

Snowflake ate carda asada enchilada, beans and rice with chedder cheese melted on top of the beans. As the two of them were eating dinner, Luna begin to speak. "So, Snowflake. Can you tell me the names of the people you met?"

Snowflake smiled a bit. "Sure. Their names are Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie."

"Are all of them are girls?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Snowflake

"Well that's good. You made six friends. That's very good." Luna smiled a bit.

Snowflake nodded his head and resumed on eating his food. Snowflake and Luna finished their dinner and by they were done eating, It was already 6:45pm.

Snowflake went back to his room and resumed reading his book, while Luna wasjed the dishes and watched t.v. in the living room after she done the dishes. When it got around 8:30, Luna turned off the t.v. and head to her bedroom. She then decided to check Snowflake to see if he's okay. Luna opened the door and saw Snowflake, now sleeping like a baby, with his book on top of his chest. Luna took the book off of Snowflake's chest and set it on his nightself. Luna then smiled and kissed Snowflake goodnight.

_"Snowflake looks so adorable sleeping like a newborn baby."_ Luna thought as she exited Snowflake's room.

Luna resume heading towards her room. Upon entering her room, Luna strips down to her under clothes and changed into her sleepwear. Luna got into bed and watched t.v. for the rest of the night. When it got around 11p.m., Luna turned off the t.v. and went to bed.

Snowflake had already made 5 new friends after meeting Fluttershy. Next challenge for Snowflake is attending school for the first time in his life. Will he make many more friends when school starts? Hopefully, all of Snowflake's questions would be answer on the first day of school.


End file.
